Starzilla's Rock a Princess
by Starzilla
Summary: REBOOT! Chihiro and her new friends take off to Toon York City with a mission: bring Giselle back to the farm before Pitch brings the world into total darkness. R&R!
1. Cast

**Starzilla's Rock a Princess**

**AN: Yeah, I'm doing another reboot of the underrated Don Bluth film with more cast changes. I own nothing but my OCs and enjoy!**

**Cast**

Chanticleer-Giselle (_Enchanted_)

Edmund-Chihiro (_Spirited Away_, what animal should she turn into?)

Grand Duke of Owls-Pitch (_Rise of the Guardians_)

Patoo-Jack Frost, North, Tooth, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Sandman (_Rise of the Guardians_)

Peepers-Fievel (_An American Tail_)

Extras w/Fievel-Tiger, Tanya, Tony, Miss Kitty, and Cat R. Waul (_An American Tail: Fievel Goes West_)

Snipes-Bender (_Futurama_)

Goldie-Xemnas1992

Pinky-Joe (_Help! I'm a Fish_)

Hunch-Oogie Boogie (_Nightmare Before Christmas_)

Murray-Kronk (_Emperor's New Groove_, he joins our heroes in the end)

Extras in the city-Omar, Angel, Stretch, and Dizzy (_Rock and Rule_)

Farm animals-Mike the Wolf (_Redux Riding Hood_, I named him after his voice actor Michael Richards AKA Kramer), Doris (_Redux Riding Hood_), and ideas open for others!

Edmund's parents-Yuko and Akio (_Spirited Away_)


	2. Giselle Runs Away

**AN: One question before I move on with this fic, what should Pitch attempt to do on our hero before she's saved by the Guardians?**

**Starzilla's Rock a Princess**

**Cast**

**Amy Adams as Giselle**

**Daviegh Chase as Chihiro**

**Chris Pine as Jack Frost**

**Alec Baldwin as North**

**Hugh Jackman as E. Aster Bunnymund**

**Isla Fisher as Tooth**

**John DiMaggio as Bender**

**Phillip Glasser as Fievel**

**Dom Deluise (may he rest in peace) as Tiger**

**Amy Green as Tanya**

**Pat Musick as Tony**

**Amy Irving as Miss Kitty**

**John Cleese as Cat R. Waul**

**Zach Braff as Xem**

**Alan Rickman as Joe**

**Patrick Warburton as Kronk**

**Paul LeMat as Omar**

**Susan Roman as Angel**

**Dan Hennessey as Dizzy**

**Greg Duffel as Stretch**

**Lauren Holly as Yuko**

**Michael Chiklis as Aiko**

**Ken Page as Oogie**

**and Jude Law as Pitch**

**Ch. 1**

We open our story with a shot of Earth in space.

_Once upon a time, at the time I solved the da Vinci code...just kidding. Anyway, the sun came up. It may not seem like a big deal and everything, but what if the sun didn't come up like it should?_

The sun looms over the Earth and spreads its rays upon the horizon.

_One morning, it took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened to us once. Let me tell you all about it._

A ray on sunlight zooms into the clouds, and we wind up on a large farm. A beautiful voice fills the air, and it doesn't take long for us to find the source.

The voice came from a young woman with long, light red hair dotted with pink flowers, and she wore a flowing fuchsia dress. Her name was Giselle.

Giselle: **Cock a doo**

**What a day**

**The sun is shining brightly**

**Cock a doo**

**Sunny day**

**Down here on the farm**

Giselle saw a large storm cloud heading straight for the sun, and she ran as fast as Sonic.

Giselle: **Cock a doo**

**Stay away**

**You big ol'**

**Wet ol' rain cloud**

**Or I'll cry out with this voice of mine**

Giselle sang in a loud voice to shoo the cloud away. The cloud obeyed, and the sun smiled at Giselle. Giselle arrived at the farm where many toons reside.

_This is our good friend, Giselle. She had a beautiful voice that brought up the sun every morning._

Giselle stopped by a fence where a group of cats consisting of two adults named Duchess and Thomas O'Malley and three kittens named Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz. O'Malley sang along with Giselle.

O'Malley: **Sun do shine**

**Sun do shine**

**Sun do shine**

Giselle: **Well my mother taught me how to sing**

**That's why this voice means everything**

**Sun do shine**

**You better shine**

Dodging some fanboys, Giselle went over to a farmhouse.

_Now everybody has their jobs at the farm, and Giselle's was to bring up the sun with her singing. When she sang, up the sun came!_

A group of five beings were hanging out at the farmhouse. The first was a young man with messy white hair and pale skin, and he wore a blue hoodie and brown pants. He also carried a long, frosty-tipped staff. His name was Jack Frost.

The second was a big man with a white beard, the words "Naughty" and "Nice" tattooed on his forceps, and he wore brown overalls over a red shirt. His name was North, better known as Santa Claus.

The third was an anthromorphic rabbit with blue-gray fur and large feet. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund.

The fourth was a fairy that seemed like a cross between a beautiful exotic bird and a human. Her name was Tooth.

The fifth was a short gold man wearing clothing that appears to be made of gold sand. He was the Sandman, or Sandy for short.

_See that frosty guy right there? That's me._

Giselle greeted, "Hey, guys? What are you doing?"

"I think I got this," Jack told everybody.

"Got what?"

"We're trying to see if Jack could do the Sonic Rainboom or whatever it was called," North explained.

"It's the Frost Bomb, but close," Jack said.

North laughed. "Whatever. I'd like to see you try." Sandy gave the same expression.

Jack gave himself a few moments to think it over, and he started to form a small white ball from his staff. But it only resulted in a small puff of smoke.

"I'm sure you'll get it soon, mate," Bunnymund assured a disappointed Jack.

"Sure thing, Easter Kangaroo," Jack said in a joking tone.

Bunnymund frowned. "For the last time, Jack, I'm a bunny!"

Giselle, meanwhile, found three guys named Ed, Edd, and Eddy in front of her. "Hey, boys," Giselle greeted.

"She's so hot!" Eddy swooned. "She sings like a dream!"

"She is a dream," Double D added.

"Single, too!" Ed added also. The Eds fainted as Giselle went past them, heading over to Goofy's house.

**Jack's VO: **_Giselle defiantly knew that as long as she brought up the sun, there was plenty of peace and harmony._

Next to the house was another house, occupied by three mice and three cats.

The first mouse had brown fur, and he wore a red shirt with too-long sleeves, blue pants, and a blue hat with a shiny black rim. His name was Fievel Mousekowitz.

The second mouse also had brown fur, and she wore a red bandana over her head and a blue dress with a light yellow apron. She was Fievel's sister, Tanya.

The third mouse had brown fur and messy black hair, and he wore a light blue shirt, a red scarf, and dark blue pants. His name was Tony.

The first cat had orange fur, light orange whiskers, and a light purple shirt. His name was Tiger.

The second cat had white fur and red hair, and she wore a purple dress. Her name was Miss Kitty.

The third cat had brown fur and a monocle over his left eye, and he wore a red cape over a light red shirt and a red top hat. His name was Cat R. Waul, who was currently sweeping dust off the porch.

Some of the dust got into the face of a silver robot with a door on his abdomen and an antennae on his head. His name was Bender.

"Hey! Watch where ya sweeping, ya moron!" Bender snapped at Cat. Cat just chuckled with his friends behind him.

**Jack****'s VO:** _Well, plenty of harmony anyway. But we still had lots of sunshine._

Giselle took a guitar from Goofy, and she strummed away as she sang.

Giselle: **Well, my mother taught me how to sing**

**That's why my voice means everything**

**Sun do shine**

**You better shine**

**Sun do shine**

**You better shine**

The Eds fainted, and the other toons joined in.

Giselle: **You better shine**

Guardians: **You better shine**

Giselle:** You better shine**

Kittens: **You better shine**

Giselle: **You better shine**

Bender and Everyone Else: **You better shine**

Giselle: **You better shine**

**Sun, you better shine!**

**Diggitydiggitydowdow!**

Everyone laughed heartily at the end of the song.

**Jack's VO: **_There was no doubt about it. Giselle had everyone of us up and shining._

As Giselle left the porch, she was greeted by Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz. "Good singing, Giselle!" the kittens said in unison.

**Jack's VO:** _But like all good things, it wasn't meant to last._

We cut to the wee hours in the morning, before the sun would come up, a witch named Icy showed up and shouted for Giselle.

**Jack's VO:** _One morning, before the rest of us were even awake, a witch named Icy snuck onto our farm to stop Giselle from singing._

Giselle jumped out of her window with a Keyblade in her hand. Soon, Giselle and Icy were duking it out.

**Jack's VO:** _Although she seems pretty girly, Giselle's not the kind of person who would give up without a fight. But what she didn't know was that this chick was sent by the Boogeyman, Pitch._

After some time, Icy was tossed aside. She was still alive but was weak and covered with bruises. Giselle was also covered with bruises. The others appeared onto the field.

**Jack's VO: **_The good news was that Giselle had won the fight. The bad news was that Icy had succeeded her mission. From all of the commotion, Giselle had forgotten to sing..._

Giselle looked up at the sky and gasped. The sun was rising up from behind a hill.

**Jack's VO: **_...and the sun was coming up without her._

The other toons gasped, and Giselle began to look down in shame.

**Jack's VO: **_When Giselle saw this, it broke her heart. It lead some of us to believe that her singing never did raise the sun._

The girls whispered to each other in shock. The other toons began to taunt Giselle.

"Look, it's coming up without her!" a wolf named Mike told everybody.

"You're a phony!" a plant named Audrey II shouted.

"She's a fake!" Donald Duck added.

Bender got onto a crate and mocked Giselle's singing. "Hey, everybody. La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Everyone laughed, but they stopped as they watched Giselle walked off with tears in her eyes.

**Jack's VO: **_Pitch's evil plan had worked, and it turned us against our best friend. Without a reason to sing, poor Giselle left the farm to look for work in the city._

When Giselle was out of sight, the sun sank back into the sky. Soon, clouds gathered and rain came down in torrents.

**Jack's VO:** _Then came the rain...and our troubles with the Boogeyman..._

At a tall tree nearby, a figure leaned against the trunk. The figure was a tall man with light gray skin, yellow eyes, and spiky dark gray hair, and he wore a long black robe. He was Pitch, the Boogeyman. He smirked as he watched Giselle leave her farm.


	3. Meet Chihiro

**AN: Thanks for the idea, Raina, and I would like to add that while was going to bed, I thought about Pitch having a vore moment with Chihiro...O_o**

**Ch. 2**

The scene with Pitch turned into an illustration of a storybook. A finger pointed at Pitch's face as a voice asked, "Who's that, Mom?"

"That's Pitch the Boogeyman," another voice replied. "He's the one causing all the trouble."

We now meet two people sitting in a bedroom. In the bed, there was a ten-year-old Japanese girl wearing her black hair in a ponytail, and she wore a light green nightshirt. Her name was Chihiro. Her mother, Yuko, was reading a book to her.

"He sent that evil witch over to Giselle's farm to pick a fight," Yuko continued.

"How come?" Chihiro asked.

"Because he hated Giselle doing all that singing and bringing up the sun."

"How come?"

Yuko laughed a little. "Well, like most Boogeymen, he likes the darkness and the rain."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Chihiro responded.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Chihiro and Yuko gasped when they saw a bulky figure standing in the shadows. Yuko sighed in relief when she saw that it was just her husband, Aiko. "It's you! You scared me!"

"Sorry," Aiko quickly apologized as he brought his wife towards the window. "Have you looked out there? If that rain doesn't stop..." While he talked, Chihiro leaned to listen in.

**Jack's VO:** _Now this is one of my favorite parts of the story. Her name was Chihiro, although she didn't look like that when we first met her. The important thing is that we weren't the only people with problems. Chihiro and her family were having their fair share, too._

Chihiro jumped out of her bed and joined her parents at the window. "The river's rising too fast," Aiko said. "We need to build the dam a little higher." He left the room as he added, "I'll get the kids."

"Me too!" Chihiro called out, but Yuko stopped her.

"You stop right there," Yuko ordered.

Being taken back to bed, Chihiro complained, "But Mom, I'm one of the kids!"

"He meant the big kids," Yuko told her.

"I'm big enough!"

"Not yet, you're not."

* * *

In another bedroom, two teens named Bridget and Axel listened to the weather broadcast on the radio when Aiko arrived at their room.

"C'mon, guys, move it!" Aiko told them. "We gotta get the animals inside!" The teens quickly followed him.

**Jack's VO:** _While Bridget and Axel went out to help protect the house against the flood, Chihiro was left behind so she can be safe and out of trouble._

* * *

Back in Chihiro's bedroom...

"But it's my house, too!" Chihiro complained again. "I wanna help!"

Tucking Chihiro back in bed, Yuko told her, "You can pray for the rain to stop. That'll help."

"Honey, I can't find the flashlight!" Aiko shouted.

"Coming!" Yuko called back. "Now stay here where it's safe, Chihiro. I'll be right back." She ran to join her husband and older children down the stairs.

After being left alone, Chihiro picked up her book. "Why can't I help anybody?" She turned to the page where she and her mother left off, one which showed Giselle running away from the farm. _Without a reason to sing, Giselle left the farm...then came the rain..._

Suddenly, thunder boomed outside, and the lights went out.

* * *

Outside, Aiko drove his truck to their makeshift dam. He threw some rope at Yuko, who was trying to get a cow on the truck. "Hurry! The storm's picking up!"

* * *

Chihiro got out of bed to watch her parents, book and flashlight in hand. Opening to a page of a happier Giselle, Chihiro realized, "I know who we need! We need Giselle!"

* * *

Outside, lightning struck again, and the dam finally broke. Seeing the water rush in, Yuko gasped.

"Mom!" Chihiro cried.

"Aiko, the dam is breaking!" Yuko shouted.

Chihiro opened the window, and she called out into the storm, **"GISELLE! GIISSEELLEE!"**

Lightning struck again, this time knocking a tree off its branch. The branch crashed into Chihiro's bedroom, knocking her out.

**Jack's VO: **_Chihiro had the right idea to call for Giselle, but she had no idea of who's going to answer._


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Ch. 3**

Chihiro woke up to the sound of footsteps, and she saw someone standing in the fog. "Giselle?" she called out hopefully.

But instead of Giselle, she heard a cold voice reply, "No, it's not Giselle."

"Then...who are you?"

The fog disappeared to reveal a familiar face. It was Pitch! "You put your finger in my face, remember?" He rubbed his cheek as he snapped, "And that was uncalled for, you brat!" He calmed down a bit. "That is why I, the Boogeyman, has come...to eat you."

"Eat me?!" Chihiro repeated, shocked.

"Oh, forgive me. I was thinking with my stomach and spoiled the surprise," Pitch said with a laugh. "You see, we creatures of the night had worked hard to make sure that good-for-nothing girl never comes back, but you, without any consideration of others, had the nerve to call her back by name!" Chihiro shuddered a bit. "Oh, and I positively loathe rock and roll." Magic glowed from his hands as he laughed manically.

Taking off, Chihiro said, "You're not gonna eat me!" She dodged shots of magic, which turned her room into something out of a cartoon.

**Jack's VO:** _Now if Chihiro wants to get Giselle back to the farm, Pitch was going to have something to say about it._

"Bunnies are more digestible," Pitch noted to himself. He shot more magic at Chihiro but missed.

**Jack's VO: **_Chihiro was going to have the greatest adventure of her life._

Finally, Pitch struck Chihiro, and she disappeared into a pile of clothes. After the room was finished changing, Pitch started for the clothes.

Chihiro popped out of her clothes, and it turned out that she had been turned into a small tan rabbit. She saw Pitch coming for her, but he caught her before she could run away.

Looking hungrily at Chihiro, Pitch said, "Say good night..._forever._"

"Mom, Dad, help me!" Chihiro cried as Pitch raised her over his head, ready to consume her.

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Stop right there!" At that moment, Jack ran into the room. He was quickly followed by North (now wearing a red coat and a fur hat), Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy (riding on a small airplane made of his gold dust).

**Jack's VO:** _This is where we come in._

Jack stabbed Pitch's foot with his staff, causing the Boogeyman to scream in pain. Sandy conjured up some sand to get Chihiro out of Pitch's grip. Pitch grabbed Jack by the neck.

"You'll pay for this, Frost!" Pitch threatened. "This is none of your concern!"

"It does when it's about Gis-" Jack tried to say, but Pitch tightened his grip.

Trying to think of something, Chihiro saw her flashlight on the floor. "Of course! Boogeymen hate the light!" She quickly turned it on and aimed straight at Pitch. Pitch screamed and tossed Jack to the floor, and he darted out of the house and into the stormy night.

Rubbing his sore neck, Jack told Chihiro (who was hiding in a drawer), "Thanks, I owe you one."

"That flashlight was pretty clever of you," North added.

Picking Chihiro out of the drawer, Tooth asked, "What's your name?"

"Chihiro," the bunny answered. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone," Bunnymund said, "but he'll be back. And trust me, he won't be alone next time." He took a good look at Chihiro and asked, "Are we related?"

"What are you talking about?" Chihiro asked. She looked at her hands, and she gasped to find them furry. "Hey! I'm all furry!"

The Guardians just looked at one another, confused. "But aren't bunnies supposed to be furry?" Bunnymund asked.

"No, I'm a girl!" Chihiro bumped into a mirror, and when she saw her reflection, she screamed. "I'm a bunny! He turned me into a bunny!" She grabbed North and shook him. "Do something! I can't be a bunny! I'm a girl! What am I gonna do?"

North gently put Chihiro back on her feet. "Calm down and keep your pants on."

Seeing that she's naked, Chihiro dashed for a doll and took its clothes off. She darted behind the drawer, and a few seconds later, she came out wearing a green/white shirt and pink shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Well, I guess this will work."

At that moment, a voice called out, "Guys! Are you there?"

"We're in here!" Jack replied. After that, Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, Miss Kitty, and Cat arrived at the room. Fievel was looking at a map while Tony looked at a compass.

"Uh, Tony, I don't think this is the city," Fievel noted.

"Of course it ain't, Filly!" Tony shouted. "Were we supposed to go 36 east or south?" When he didn't get a response, he groaned, "We're lost!"

Tiger saw Chihiro come up to him, and he screamed and ran out into the rain.

Cat laughed. "It's all right, Tiger! She's safe!"

"This is Chihiro," North told everybody. He patted Chihiro on the head. "She's a nice rabbit!"

"I'm a girl!" Chihiro snapped. "And I'm surrounded by a bunch of complete strangers! I must be going crazy!"

Flicking Chihiro's ears, Miss Kitty said, "You're certainly not crazy."

Seeing that Chihiro's not a threat, Tiger returned. "Oh, sorry about that. Been a bit jumpy lately." He laughed a little, then he leaned his head out into the storm and called out, "Okay, guys! You can come in!"

To Chihiro's amazement, Duchess, O'Malley, the kittens, Audrey II, Goofy, Donald, Mike, and a sheep named Doris arrived into her bedroom.

"Oh, this is sad, Doris," Mike said sadly. "They still didn't find Giselle."

Patting her husband's back, Doris assured, "Don't worry. They'll find her soon enough."

Chihiro sat on the branch with a sad look. Tooth saw her and asked, "Hey, don't you want to help us?"

"I can't," Chihiro answered, shaking her head. "I can't help anybody." She gasped when she realized something. "Mom and Dad wouldn't recognize me!" He called out into the storm. "Mom, Dad, HELP!"

Lightning flashed, startling Chihiro. The kittens ran for Duchess and O'Malley, while Mike clung to Doris for dear life.

Calming down a bit, Chihiro sighed. "Poor Giselle."

"What?" Bunnymund asked.

"If we don't get her back, the sun will never shine again. The rain will keep going, and the water will get higher and higher until...let's face it. We'll drown."

Suddenly, Chihiro was knocked off the branch by a squirt of water. It turned out to be Bender in scuba gear.

"Wowie wow wow!" Bender cheered as he jumped into the room. "Are we closer to the city? I can't wait to get there! I can feel it!"

"But Bender, we're not looking for the city," Fievel pointed out as Cat unfurled a map onto the floor.

"We're looking for Giselle, remember?" Tanya added.

Bender said matter-of-factly, "Well, she is in the city, isn't she?"

Chihiro gasped when she heard this. "So she is in the city!"

"Ah, mammals! They think they know everything!" Bender taunted. He asked the mice and cats and suggested, "Hey, how bout you go home and...I dunno, play Tom and Jerry!"

Annoyed, Cat rolled up his map and bonked Bender on the head. "Bender, you think you're so superior!"

"Superior! Nice word!" Bender laughed.

"You see, this is why we are the most intelligent beings on this planet," Cat continued.

"Ah, whaddya know?!" Bender demanded.

The mice, Tiger, and Miss Kitty said in unison, "Here they go." Sandy also rolled his eyes.

"You're nothing but a-" Bender started.

"Don't even go there!" Cat warned, then he was about to lunge at Bender when North pried them both apart.

"Calm down, you two!" North warned Cat and Bender.

Chihiro realized, "So the story's true! You all laughed at her, and she ran away!"

"That's right, Chihiro," Jack said. "We've done wrong, and that's why we must look for the city." The other toons felt guilty as he said this. "We gotta find Giselle and apologize."

"So she'll forgive us..." Marie said.

"...come home..." Berlioz added.

"...and raise the sun!" the kittens finished in unison.

"I know where the city is!" Chihiro told everybody. "I've been there lots of times as a girl."

Bender asked in disbelief, "A girl? You don't look like a girl to me!"

"Well that was before that Boogeyman turned me into a rabbit and almost went cannibal on me!"

Mike gasped. "Boogeyman?!" He quickly fainted.

Cat informed Chihiro, "Well technically, boogeymen aren't exactly human, so it's not really cannibalism. But it certainly is a terrible fate." He took off his hat and placed it on his chest. "Something not very many people survive from..."

Tanya asked, "Chihiro, can you take us to the city?"

But Chihiro just shook her head. "I can't. Look at me, I'm a rabbit! What can I do?"

Tony scoffed, "Phooey! Filly, Tanya, and I can do lots of things, and we're smaller than you!" He played with Chihiro's whiskers as he slyly added, "And furthermore, I can forgive you for being a bunny if you can take us to the city...unless you're just a fraidy cat!"

"I'm not afraid!" Chihiro argued.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

While the two were arguing, Bender looked out the window and shouted, "Hey, guys! You gotta see this!"

Before Chihiro and Tony continued, Bunnymund intervened, "Lay off the girl!"

"Hey guys!" Bender shouted again, but he was still ignored.

"Okay, I'm not afraid of anything!" Chihiro finally said. "We're going to the city and find Giselle! Then we'll bring her home to save Mom, Dad, and the farm!" Everybody (except for Bender) cheered.

Putting his scuba gear back on, Bender told everybody, "Just so you know, the water's rising, so you better swim, guys!"

Right on cue, water rushed into the room, flooding it. Everybody grabbed onto furniture to keep afloat, then Chihiro had an idea. "We don't have to swim! We'll go in a boat!"

Sandy used his magic sand to turn a toy box and turned it into a small boat (yet it still looked like a toy box). He motioned for Chihiro and the Guardians to come in, and the group joined him on the boat. It was just about big enough to fit everybody and a few more.

Jack found the flashlight, and he saw the mice and the cats floating on a bed with the others. "Fievel, you guys might need this when the Boogeymen come back!"

"Boogeymen?!" Tiger repeated when he caught the flashlight. "Wait for us!" He tossed the flashlight to Mike, and he, the mice, Cat, and Miss Kitty ran for the toy box boat just as it started to drift towards the outside world.

"This is it, everybody," Jack announced.

"The city!" Bender cheered as he jumped into the toy box. "The lights, the babes..."

As the toy box sailed off, Chihiro called out with a wave, "Bye! Good luck with the Boogeymen!"

While the other toons cheered, Mike clung to the flashlight as he whimpered, "Boogeymen? Why me?"


	5. Down the River

**Ch. 4**

The storm continued to rage on, and a trail of storm clouds appeared to be coming from a tall, dark mountain.

**Jack's VO:** _That's right: Boogeymen. While we were on our way to the city in our toy box, Pitch was at his lair, brewing up some nasty weather._

Inside the mountain, Pitch was playing away on an organ while Neoshadows and Shadows watched. As he played, Pitch was furious.

Pitch: **So she turns on the Boogeyman**

**And with what do you suppose she turns on the Boogeyman?**

Neoshadows and Shadows: **What, master?**

Pitch: **A flashlight!**

Neoshadows and Shadows: **What a horrible thing to do**

**What a horrible thing to do**

**Thing to do**

Pitch: **And then**

**When my back was turned**

**What winter sprite had the nerve to stab me on the foot?!**

Pitch pulled his robe up a bit to reveal his bandaged foot.

Neoshadows and Shadows: **Who****, who, who, who, who?**

Dopey Shadow: **Who?**

"Jack Frost," Pitch answered bitterly. His goons gasped.

Pitch: **YES!**

Neoshadows and Shadows: **Death to Jack Frost**

Pitch: **Destroy the rabbit!**

**Destroy the farm!**

**The Guardians!**

**Or do you want that girl back?**

Neoshadows and Shadows: **No, we hate the sun!**

**The answer's NO!**

Pitch started to back away from the organ. "And it will make my foot feel so much better..." Suddenly, he plunked down more keys.

Pitch: **If that girl NEVER SINGS!**

Laughing manically, Pitch climbed up the organ's pipes with his goons following him.

Neoshadows and Shadows: **We hate the sun**

**That much we know**

**We hate the girl**

**We'll never let her sing**

Pitch: **Never let her sing!**

Neoshadows and Shadows: **We hate the sun**

**From head to toe**

Pitch: **From head to toe****!**

Neoshadows and Shadows: **We hate the girl**

**We'll never let her sing**

**Never let her sing!**

Pitch pulled a switch to create lightning. He disappeared, only to reappear at the center of the organ's pipes. "Never...let her sing," Pitch said.

Suddenly, something crashed through the roof. It turned out to be a burlap sack monster filled with bugs and slits for eyes and a mouth, and he was currently flying on a malfunctioning jetpack. He was Pitch's nephew, Oogie Boogie.

"Look out below!" Oogie shouted as he careened out of control. He crashed into Pitch, sending him flying to the ground. Oogie landed on the organ's keyboard. Getting on his feet, Oogie said excitedly, "Uncle Pitchie! Uncle Pitchie!"

**"SHUT UP!"** Pitch screamed, zapping Oogie into a chicken.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Oogie complained.

"Oogie, I have told you to never, ever call me that," Pitch said sternly. "And you know that you're a year older than me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Oogie responded, waving it off. "Anyhoo, I saw those Guardians you hate so much floating in a toy box down the river, and I saw that cute little bunny with-"

Excited by the news, Pitch turned Oogie back to normal. Chuckling a bit, Pitch motioned for Oogie to come closer, "Oogie, my maniacal nephew...come to Uncle Pitchie."

Grinning, Oogie ran for Pitch, only to fall over when the latter backed away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes are sailing down the flooded river, with Chihiro at the steering wheel.

**Jack's VO: **_Meanwhile, en route to the city, Chihiro steered us through the perils of the flooded river._

"Starboard ho!" Tony shouted.

"Starboard who?" Bender, who was reclining, asked. "Left or right?"

Looking through a telescope, Chihiro found a large tree with scary-looking branches in their direction. "Giant tree! We're heading straight for it!"

Fievel saw the tree, and he exclaimed, "Whoa! Look at that!"

Sandy snatched a blanket from Bender while Cat announced, "We need wind power!"

"40 ft.!" Chihiro shouted as the trees became closer and closer.

"Oh, I see we're slowing down," Bender noted, "so I'll see you later, guys!"

"30 ft.!" Chihiro shouted again. Bender finally saw the tree, and he screamed in fright.

Tooth took the blanket from Sandy and told everybody, "Sandy's got a plan! Pull on this!" North pulled on the blanket to form a mast, which quickly caught the wind.

"It works!" Miss Kitty cheered.

"Turn now!" Chihiro shouted, and she quickly steered the toy box away from the tree and into safety. "This is the right way, guys!"

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Oogie and some flying Shadows were hovering above them. Oogie hummed a bit of "Ride of the Valkryies," then he told the Shadows, "All right! You heard Uncle Pitchie! Complete and total annihilation!" He quickly dive-bombed, aiming for the toy box. "BOMBS AWAY!" He knocked Chihiro off the mast and into the water.

Chihiro tried to get to the surface, but Oogie flew over and grabbed her. The Shadows also started attacking the others.

"Shadows! I hate those kinds!" Tiger complained as he dodged the Shadows.

Fending off the Shadows, Bunnymund grabbed a rope. "Chihiro, grab ahold!" He tossed it towards Chihiro and Oogie's direction.

Oogie gave Chihiro a murderous, crazy grin as he chuckled, "Hoohoo, I gotcha!" The end of the rope bonked him on the head, making his let go of Chihiro with a yelp. Chihiro grabbed onto the rope just as the Shadows grabbed the toy box and started to carry it away.

"Get my camera!" Chihiro called out.

Jack was confused. "Huh? Why do you need a camera at a time like this?"

"We're going to die, kid!" Tiger cried.

"Wait! I got it!" Fievel realized. He ran over to a camera with Tanya and Tony.

Oogie flew after Chihiro as she continued to grip on the rope. "C'mere, you!"

"Put me down!" Chihiro shouted, swatting Oogie away.

When two Shadows leaned over to kill the mice, Fievel and Tanya held the camera while Tony said, "Say cheese!" He pressed the button for the flash, blinding the Shadows. The rest of the Shadows carrying the toy box let go, sending it falling back into the river.

"We got 'em!" Jack cheered. Once the toy box landed, the Shadows crashed into a billboard next to an aqueduct pipe. Our heroes found that they are heading towards it!

"Hurry! The lid!" Bunnymund shouted, and everybody quickly shut the lid just as the toy box was sucked down the pipe.

Oogie clumsily landed on a rock just as our heroes disappeared. He saw a sign that read, "Danger: Aqueduct Pipe." But he misread, "Adequate Pipe." He laughed his head off, thinking that he had gotten rid of our heroes.

* * *

As the toy box zipped down the pipe, Bender started to freak out. "Lemme outta here! Lemme outta here!" He clawed at the toy box walls. "I can't breathe!"

"What's wrong with him?" Chihiro asked.

"He's..." Fievel began, then he became thoughtful. "Uh, what was that word again?"

"Claustrophobic!" Cat wheezed, for he was pinned against the wall by Bunnymund and Tooth.

"Oh yeah!"

"Tight spaces just make him very nervous, that's all," Tanya added. She gasped when she heard a popping noise. Bender's claw marks started leaking with water.

"Uh oh!" Tiger cried. "We're doomed!"

Bender, still freaking out, continued to claw at the walls.

"Get him away from the lid!" North ordered, and Miss Kitty and Sandy grabbed Bender before the robot could reach the lid.

"Calm down, Bender!" Miss Kitty strained as she and Sandy tugged on Bender.

"We're trapped! We're trapped! We're trapped like rats!" Bender screamed, then he continued to claw on the walls. More water came rushing in as a result. "AHH! We're trapped! We're trapped!" He went for another side of the toy box, but Bunnymund grabbed him.

"Get back here, you crazy robot!" Bunnymund shouted. "Settle down! You're rocking the boat!"

Meanwhile, Chihiro, Fievel, Tony, and Tanya tried to plug the holes Bender made, but each attempt failed.

Trying to restrain Bender, Bunnymund threatened, "Don't make me lose my temper!" Sandy made cords made of golden sand, and he used it to tie up Bender.

"We're trapped!" Bender continued to cry. "Mommy!"

Tying a sock around Bender's mouth, Bunnymund snapped, "Settle down!"

At that moment, the toy box was starting to flood. "Guys!" Chihiro shouted.

"Oh dear..." Cat muttered as he and the others were submerged.

Fortunately, the toy box exited from the pipe and into a reservoir. The lid popped right open, and our heroes gasped for breath.

"Whew, that was close!" Tiger sighed in relief. But when he saw that they were heading straight for a tall drop off, he screamed, "Get the lid back on!"

Just as they had the lid closed, the toy box fell off the drop off, and when it hit the water, it fell apart. Our heroes swam for a drum barrel, and Chihiro cringed at the smell of garbage. "What's that smell?"

"Garbage!" Bender shouted. "Every time I do something heroic, what do I get? Garbage! I've never been so-" He got distracted by some bright lights. "Wow..."

Sure enough, the bright lights of Toon York City were right in front of our heroes.

"The city!" Chihiro cheered.

Tanya exclaimed, "It's so beautiful!"

"All we have to do is find Giselle," Jack told everybody.

Laughing a bit, North said, "Now that will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

* * *

Back at Pitch's lair...

Pitch took some time off from his evil plans to do some cooking. After putting a pie into the oven, he heard Oogie flying into the kitchen and crashing into some pots and pans.

"Oh no," Pitch moaned.

"Uncle Pitchie! Uncle Pitchie!" Oogie shouted excitedly, but Pitch shoved a pot over his head.

"If I kill my nephew, would that be murder or charity?" Pitch wondered to himself.

Oogie popped out of the pot, and he said, "I did it! No more bunny, sir! Mission accomplished!

"And the Guardians?" Pitch questioned.

"Gone! They're on their way to Kingdom Come! Total annihilation!"

"Excellent, Oogie. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Oogie bragged, "Adequately."

Pitch grew confused. "Adequately...what does that mean?"

"I saw those bumpkins get sucked down an adequate pipe!"

"A what?"

"That's what it said! 'Danger: Adequate pipe!'"

Pitch smiled a bit. "Oogie...come to uncle..." He motioned for Oogie to come closer, but he suddenly grabbed him as he shouted, **"YOU IMBECILE!"** He turned Oogie into a chicken again. "That's not an adequate pipe! **It's an AQUEDUCT PIPE! **It leads straight into the city!"

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, Uncle Pitchie!" Oogie responded. "Forgive me if I misread that sign!"

Turning him back to normal, Pitch told Oogie, "Now, I will give you one last chance, Oogie!" He grabbed a butcher knife. "Them...or...you!" He threw the knife at Oogie but missed. "Get to the city!"

Oogie gasped. "Oh no, anything but the city!" he begged. "It's too bright! I'll go blind!"

Pitch rolled his eyes as he pulled a pair of sunglasses from his robe. "Use your imagination." He tossed the sunglasses to Oogie.

**AN: Before I begin the next chapter, how should I introduce Omar and his band into the story?**


	6. The Princess

**Ch. 5**

At the city, Chihiro and co. started on their search for Giselle. First, they stopped at a diner where Chihiro scanned through a phonebook. "Gianno, Gigi, Gina..." Chihiro read, but after coming up with nothing, she gave up. "...she's not in here."

With that, the gang left the diner. Bender, who was drinking a root beer, saw them leave and ran after them. As for the tip, Tiger ran back to pay for it.

Over the course of a couple of hours, the gang traversed through the city, looking for Giselle.

**Jack's VO:** _Have you ever had the feeling that when you're looking for something, it's right under nose?_

While they stopped at a crosswalk, a limo stopped by them for a brief moment. They didn't notice, but there was a girl that looked oddly familiar leaning out the window with a sad sigh. The limo drove past the group the moment the light turned green. The gang crossed the sidewalk and continued their search.

**Jack's VO:** _I know it seems crazy, but it's like we can hear her voice calling out for us. Maybe she was waiting for us to come and ask her back. We looked everywhere, and we've talked to everyone._

At one point, Bender asked Peter Griffin about Giselle's whereabouts while the latter shined his feet. Bender also did an impression of Giselle singing, but Peter had no idea what he was talking about. Annoyed, Bender tossed the shining cloth at Peter's face.

**Jack's VO:** _But nobody had even heard of Giselle. Funny thing was, she was under our noses the whole time._

The gang continued asking for people if they had seen Giselle. At one point, Chihiro asked a cop named Dedede if he had known anybody named Giselle, but Dedede just responded with a shrug.

**Jack's VO:** _Or maybe we were under her's._

After some time of empty searching, the gang sat on the curb in front of an insanely large nightclub with bright lights. Lying down on the sidewalk, Tiger gave out an exhausted sigh. "Let's face it. Giselle's probably a goner."

"Oh, don't think that way, Tiger," Miss Kitty responded.

"She's right," Chihiro agreed. "Giselle's gotta be here somewhere!"

At that moment, they heard a bit of music coming from a few feet away. They turned to find a group of four rodent/human hybrids playing some music. The first had long red hair, and he wore a black tank top and army-green pants. His name was Omar.

The second was a female with blonde hair, and she a red jacket over a black shirt, and black pants. Her name was Angel.

The third was fat, he had his brown hair in a bun, and he wore glasses, a red vest over a cream shirt and tan pants. His name was Dizzy.

The fourth was tall and skinny with straw-like hair, and he wore a yellow cap, a green/orange shirt, and purple pants. His name was Stretch.

Omar stopped playing his guitar when he noticed the gang sitting on the curb. "Hey, you guys lost or something?"

"Well, kinda," Jack answered. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Omar, and this is Angel, Dizzy, and Stretch," Omar introduced himself and his pals.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oogie zoomed on his jetpack (during the few times it actually worked) as he looked for our heroes. He stopped and pulled out a telescope, and sure enough, he found them.

"There you are!" Oogie shouted. "Enemy target in close range! Gotta go for a closer look!" He dive-bombed for the gang, but he ended up in a bush.

Startled by the sudden noise, Tanya asked, "What was that?"

Stealthily crawling from the bush, Oogie pulled out a Swiss Army knife and flicked it to reveal a frying pan. He flicked it again, this time revealing a switchblade. He laughed, "Complete atrocitation!" He zipped behind a large sign next to the nightclub entrance.

Back to our gang...

Getting back on her feet, Chihiro told everybody, "Okay, guys, we've rested long enough. They're counting on us back at the farm."

Cat began, "Well, if you ask me..."

"I didn't!" Bender interrupted.

Just before Cat could punch Bender, Fievel cried, "Guys! Look!"

"What?" Chihiro asked as the group turned to what Fievel was pointing at.

"It's her!" Fievel pointed at a large neon sign of a young woman singing. A smaller sign said "Joe's Palace Presents, The Princess!"

Angel saw it, and she said, "Oh, that's the Princess."

"She did some okay music," Omar added.

Stretch added, "She's the biggest thing in Toon York City! She just came out of nowhere, and BOOM! She's on top!"

"She seems like a good person and all," Dizzy said, "but she's also the reason we're out of work. Partly."

"How so?" Tooth asked.

"Well, you see, when Joe, the guy who owns the place, came with this chick, he saw that she's a great singer and wanted her to be his one and only act. He made massive cutbacks in the talent department."

"And that included us," Angel said.

After hearing their story, Chihiro responded, "Wow, I'm so sorry."

Omar just waved it off. "That's okay. We're just glad we're out of Joe's hair. He's a big pain in the-"

But Stretch warned, "Not in front of the kids!"

Looking back at the sign, Jack noted, "So Giselle is the Princess?"

Bunnymund joked, "Oh, your highness!"

* * *

Inside the nightclub, there was a packed house in the auditorium. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Princess!" a voice announced to the cheering crowd.

**Jack's VO:** _Now Giselle may have stopped singing to raise the sun, but she wouldn't let that voice go to waste._

The curtains zipped open to reveal none other than Giselle, this time wearing a white tank top and a shimmery pink miniskirt. He was surrounded by a group of backup dancers.

Giselle: **Let me be your baby**

**And let me roost with you**

**Let me be your baby**

**Let me hear your sweet voice coo**

**Girl, you've thrown me for a loop**

**Well your the number one chick in this**

**Chicken coop**

Among the cheering crowd was a nerdy guy named Mandark, who starred hopefully at Giselle.

**Jack's VO: **_So Giselle became a star!_

Giselle:**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle you**

Backup: **I wanna rock**

Giselle: **Rock, rock till the day is through**

**I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle through the night**

Backup: **I wanna rock**

Giselle: **Rock, rock till the mornin' light**

**Well, it ain't right to rock alone**

**It takes two, I do believe**

**I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you**

Backup: **To you**

Giselle: **Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me**

Backup: **Rock-a-doodle**

**Doodle to me**

Giselle held out her hand for Mandark. Mandark fainted on the spot.

Giselle: **I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you**

**Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me**

* * *

At an office overlooking the auditorium, a bipedal tiger with yellow eyes, a red Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals stuck out his tongue at Giselle as she performed on stage. He was Xemnas1992, or Xem for shirt.

**Jack's VO:** _Of course, not everybody like the Princess. Xem here was really jealous of her._

Xem went over to a desk where a black/white/purple pilot fish was counting his money. His name was Joe. Despite the fact that he's a fish, he still breathed the same air as humans thanks to a cosmetic procedure that allows him to do so.

A guy named Kronk pressed some buttons on a calculator. "Good news, Joe! Your stock rose up 99 percent!"

Joe said with a smirk, "Business is booming."

"C'mon, Joe!" Xem shouted, catching Joe's attention. "I just gotta know when!"

"Xem, will you stop complaining?!" Joe snapped. "You're due on the chorus line in five minutes, so get moving!"

"But I'm too good for the chorus!" Xem complained. He followed Joe to the large window where they can see the stage. "What does she have that I don't?"

"A voice," Joe replied snidely.

Back on stage...

Giselle: **I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle**

**Through the night**

Backup: **I wanna rock**

Giselle: **Rock, rock til the morning light**

**Jack's VO: **_Fortunately for us, Xem was a lot smarter than he sounded, not to mention a lot nicer, too. He just didn't know it yet._

While Giselle performed on stage, Joe explained to Xem, "Look, Xem, when I found that little farm rat, she was a nobody. Nobody loved her, nobody cared about her!" He took out a record and spray-painted it gold. "I pulled her out of the gutter and look at her now!" Tossing the record aside, he said, "Everybody gets their start on the chorus..." He added with a smirk, "Of course, you can always quit showbiz!"

Kronk winced. "Ooh, that's harsh!"

"Joe!" Xem cried.

Back on stage...

Giselle: **I wanna rock-a-doodle doodle to you**

Backup: **To you**

Giselle: **Like you rock-a-doodle doodle to me!**

After she finished performing, Giselle was met by a wave of cheers. "Thank you very much! You are all wonderful this evening!"

* * *

Outside the nightclub, Chihiro and the gang were pondering over their next move. "If the Princess is in there, how can we get in?" Chihiro wondered aloud.

"Well good luck with that," Angel said. "The security's really tight."

Oogie peeked out from his hiding place just as the announcer said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Princess is leaving the building." He was suddenly crushed by the door flying open. That was followed by a red carpet rolling on top of him. After that, Joe was leaving the club with a depressed Giselle, Kronk, and a large crowd following him. Giselle was surrounded by a group of aliens known as the Monstars and their boss, Swackhammer.

Monstars: **Outta the way!**

**Move it!**

**Move it!**

"Giselle! Over here!" Chihiro called out, but the noise of the crowd drowned her out.

Monstars: **Don't touch the star**

**Try, you won't get very far**

**We'll bounce you once**

**Bounce you twice**

**If you get outta line**

**We're not very nice**

**We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place**

**Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!**

**If we don't like your face!**

"Get away from the star!" Swackhammer yelled at the crowd while the Monstars formed a barricade around a large white/black/purple helicopter. Joe, Kronk, and Giselle boarded the helicopter, and it immediately took off.

**Jack's VO:** _Giselle was a star, alright. But it's hard to be happy without friends, even if you are famous. We're sure that Giselle would be glad to see us...if only we could find a way to get near her..._

Oogie poked his crumpled head from under the red carpet. "Aggravation..." he moaned before he fainted.

* * *

While the helicopter was up in the air, Joe was playing golf while Giselle just sat on his golf cart, still feeling depressed.

"What can I get for you, honey?" Joe asked. "Just say anything! You want the entire inventory of Dior's? The Magic Kingdom? Even a secluded island? Just name it, and it's yours!" He struck the golfball, and the ball ricocheted around the room, scaring Kronk.

Giselle just sighed. "No thanks, Joe."

"Oh, what's the matter?" Joe asked with mock sympathy.

"Well, nothing really...it's just that I feel lonely, that's all."

Joe couldn't believe it. "Lonely?! You have heaven knows how many fans, and you're lonely?" He tossed his golf club aside, breaking a window. "I love this girl." He joined Giselle on the golf cart while Kronk drove.

"Princess, you've told me how those horrible people treated you on the farm," Joe reminded Giselle as they went. "They don't love you." He motioned for Kronk to stop the golf cart, and he spoke into a walkie-talkie, "Slackhammer, give us a roll!"

The helicopter made a sudden turn on the side, and the golf cart came close to falling out of an open doorway, but Kronk held it in the doorway. Joe grabbed Giselle and pointed to a massive crowd forming a heart on the ground below.

"SEE THAT?!" Joe shouted over the air. "THEY LOVE YOU!"

After that, the helicopter straightened up, and the golf cart flew into a spa. Giselle just sighed, and Joe said in response, "You're incredible! The Princess!" He left the golf cart and said into his walkie-talkie, "Swackhammer, get us outta here!"

As the helicopter flew off, Joe pulled out his phone and called Xem. "Hello, Xem. How would you like to get out of the chorus?"

**Alright, I'm stopping here for now, but I got a surprise for the next chapter (hint: it's another vore moment)!**


	7. More Schemes from the Boogeyman

**Ch. 6**

**Jack's VO:** _Meanwhile, back on the farm..._

At Chihiro's flooded house, the toons all huddled on Chihiro's bed while Twoey held up the flashlight in case the Boogeymen ever came. When the flashlight started to flicker, everybody freaked out.

"The light's going out!" Twoey shouted. "Who's got the extra batteries?"

"I think the question is IF we have enough batteries!" Mike told him. He turned to Doris and asked, "How many batteries do we have left?"

Doris sadly held up two batteries she took from a toy. "Just these two, dear."

Mike sighed sadly. "We're screwed." Suddenly, he was startled by a ringing noise. He saw that it was just the phone, and he jumped over floating stuff to reach it. "Hello?! Who is it?! We've got an emergency here-Chihiro?" He called out, "Anybody here named Chihiro?!"

At the city...

Chihiro was in the phone booth making the call to the farm while everybody else waited outside. "No, I'm Chihiro! The little girl-I mean, the bunny! Who's this?"

"Mike! Mike the wolf!" Mike quickly answered. He told everybody, "Hey guys! It's the bunny!"

The flashlight flickered again. "Mike, the light's going out!" Doris said.

"The light's going out!" Mike told Chihiro. "We need Giselle quick!"

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Chihiro assured him.

"MIKE!" Doris and Twoey shouted.

"Sorry, kid," Mike quickly told Chihiro, "but I gotta go! Good luck finding Giselle! Bye!" He slammed the phone on the receiver, but he missed, and it slipped into the water.

"Mike, what about my family?" Chihiro asked. "Are they alright?" While Chihiro waited for an answer, the phone was mysteriously being pulled out of the water. "Mike? Mike?! MIKE!"

It didn't take long to figure out who was pulling on the phone. It turned out that Pitch and his Shadows had arrived, and Pitch was pulling the phone to him with an evil laugh.

Taking the phone in his hand, Pitch spoke into it, "Hello, dear rabbit? It's the Boogeyman." While the Shadows snickered, Pitch continued, "I have some very bad news, I'm afraid. When this call expires...so will your friends. Goodbye!" Pitch pulled out a knife and slashed the cord.

At the phone booth, Chihiro heard the operator say, "The number you have dialed is no longer in service."

"Oh no!" Chihiro gasped.

Back at the farm, Pitch and the Shadows started to sing.

Pitch: **Tweedle le dee**

Shadows: **Tweedle le dee**

Pitch: **They're running out**

Shadows: **They're running out**

Pitch: **Of batteries!**

Shadows: **Of batteries!**

The flashlight finally died, and Pitch and the Shadows smirked and laughed heartily. But they didn't see Doris putting new batteries into the flashlight and handing it back to Twoey. Twoey aimed the flashlight straight at Pitch and the Shadows.

Pitch and Shadows: **No batteries!**

Suddenly, Pitch and the Shadows were literally blown away by the revived flashlight.

"Ha! In your faces!" Twoey laughed offscreen.

* * *

Some time later, Pitch returned to his lair, but this time, he was carrying a large trunk into the kitchen. Once he arrived, he opened the trunk to reveal a group of authoresses, Jessy, Raina, Starz and trachie17. They were unconscious at the moment.

Pitch picked up the four girls with little effort, and he put them into a large pot. As he went over to the cupboard, he heard them wake up.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" Starz asked. "I thought I was working on this fic, not in some random pot"

"Si," Raina agreed. "What's the idea?" She found Pitch, and she asked, "Senor, who are you?"

Gliding over to the girls, Pitch said in a menacing voice, "The last thing you will ever see..."

"Wait!" Starz shouted. "What do you mean 'the last thing you will ever see?!'"

trachie17 looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Emmy?"

The girls heard a muffled voice reply, "I'm in here!" Pitch quickly put a hand on his stomach, slightly embarrassed. Then it dawned on the girls.

"That...creep...ATE...EMMY!" Starz screamed. Jessy, trachie17, and Raina clung to her. "That means that you're going to eat us!"

Raising his hands, Pitch said, "Let me explain! Your friend managed to escape my trap, and she wanted to get eaten for some odd reason. Add that to the fact that I was hungry, so I ate her." After an awkward pause, he added with a shrug, "Boogeymen have to eat, too, you know!"

"But...not people!" Starz, Jessy, Raina, and trachie17 shouted in unison.

trachie17 called out, "Are you okay in there, Emmy?"

"It's a little cramped in here," Emmy piped up from Pitch's tummy, "but it's all good!"

_Very strange indeed_, Pitch thought to himself. "Before I make you join your friend," he told the girls, "I have an important call to make." He pulled out a phone and put it on speed dial.

* * *

At the city, Joe's limo zoomed down the street, mostly because of Kronk's bad driving. Joe picked up his ringing phone while Giselle strummed on her guitar, still feeling low.

"Hello?" Joe answered. After a minute, he laughed, "A bunny, some childhood guardians, mice, cats, and a robot?! You must be joking, right?"

* * *

At Pitch's lair...

Pitch placed his phone against his ear with his shoulder while he poured broth, snakes, and spiders into the pot. "I do not find this funny at all, Joseph," Pitch said sternly. "Those fools want to bring Giselle back to the farm, and you and I know that we don't want that. After all, she makes me miserable, while she makes you richer."

"Right," Joe responded. "What should I do about it?"

"Your commodity thinks that her friends don't want her back, and that's good. Now, you have to make sure she keeps thinking that. All will fail if that bunny and her friends ever make contact with her. Do you understand?"

"Certainly," Joe answered, and he hung up on Pitch.

Right after the phone call, someone threw a spider at Pitch. Pitch whirled to see who did it, and sure enough, Jessy, Starz, trachie17, and Raina all pointed at one another. Pitch frowned and warned, "I am in no mood for your tricks."

"C'mon, we have fanfics to write!" Starz pointed out.

"And I got spiders in my pants!" Jessy said as she flung a snake off her shoulder. "Trust me, I've been inside Oogie plenty of times!"

"You're lucky he's not here," Pitch told her. "He shows more mercy than me."

"Isn't that supposed to be a bad thing?" trachie17 asked.

Emmy moved around in Pitch's stomach, and the boogeyman winced a little. "I think your friend is getting a little too comfortable in me. Would one of you please do something about it before she gives me indigestion?"

Immediately, the girls jumped out of the pot. Raina came in front of Pitch and ordered, "Abre..." Pitch opened his mouth.

**AN: "Abre" means "open" in Spanish for those who don't know.**

Raina put her arm straight down Pitch's esophagus, and when she felt Emmy's hand, she tugged as hard as she could and pulled her out. Emmy was all slimy, but she was smiling a bit.

"That was short, but it was kinda fun!" Emmy said. "Not as fun as OogieJess, though." She gave Jessy a thumbs up.

The girls immediately ran out of the kitchen, with Jessy, Raina, Starz, and trachie17 shouting "SUCKER!" as they went.

Pitch gave an exasperated sigh and sat on a chair. "Young humans these days."

**Jessy, if you were planning to do a scene like this in Rock a Skeleton, feel free to do so! You probably might do a better job than I did. XD**


End file.
